


Private Shows

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Calhola, F/M, NSFW, Sexytime, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: My third and final Calhola prompt that I got tonight! These were fun! I am always taking requests on here.





	Private Shows

**Author's Note:**

> My third and final Calhola prompt that I got tonight! These were fun! I am always taking requests on here.

Rita leaned heavily into Fin as the cab drove them back towards her apartment. This night was definitely something that both of them needed. Good food, laughter, and drinks. She nuzzled his neck, feeling the heat from his palm radiate through her dress, “Fin?” She murmured, her breath dancing across his skin. 

He squeezed her thigh, turning his head slightly, as he captured her lips, kissing her sweetly. His thumb rested under her chin as his fingers blossomed across her cheek. He could taste the wine on her tongue still as his other arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer, slowly pulling away. His lips were a few inches from hers, “Yes?” He murmured. 

“Thank you for tonight. I didn’t realize how much the both of us needed this,” She slipped her hand underneath his jacket as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I didn’t realize how much we needed it either. I couldn’t have asked for better company. I hope that you know that,” He murmured as the cab came to a stop outside of their house. Fin paid before they stepped out, and headed up the stairs, hand in hand. 

“Rita?” He said as she dug for the keys from her purse. 

She glanced at him, “Yes?” She asked as she felt his hands on her hips, kissing the back of her neck, “Mmm...Babe...I have neighbors,” She groaned as his hand slid up the back of her thigh, “I would rather not give them a show.” She felt as though her body was turning into putty because of his hands. 

“Then hurry up with the keys,” He purred into her ear. 

* * *

Rita took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus on the door and successfully getting the key into the door. She could feel his hands squeezing her hips, as she finally got her door unlocked. She shut and locked the door behind him before she felt him press her up against the door, “You are so bad,” She laughed lightly as she draped her arms around his neck. 

“Every good guy has a dark side,” He smirked. His eyes were lit with lust.

Rita flipped her hair over her shoulder as she smiled at him, “Why don’t you go open the champagne I have in the fridge and I am going to go to the bathroom and we can go from there.” She pecked his lips before she slipped past him. 

She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at how he groaned in frustration. She slipped into her walk in closet. She pulled off her heels, moving quickly. She knew exactly what else they needed tonight. 

Fin pulled open the fridge, looked for a few moments, before he pulled out the bottle of champagne. He walked over to the cabinets, pulling two glasses down, filling them partly before he took a sip of champagne from bottle. He frowned slightly, “You okay babe?” He clicked on the stereo system with smooth songs coming out through the hidden speakers. 

“Yeah. Be out in a second!” Rita called out. She smoothed her skirt of her dress out, walking back towards the kitchen in taller heels and wearing a surprise just for him. She leaned against the wall, watching him. 

He heard her heels clicking against the floor before they came to a stop, “What took you so..” His words died in his throat as he looked as his eyes swept up her mile long legs, focusing on the way the dress clung to her curves. He could feel desire beginning to build in the pit of his stomach. 

“I don’t give shows to the public,” She smiled as she pushed off the door frame and walking into the living room. She heard him following her. She turned, accepting her glass of champagne, taking a sip, before she set it down on the table. 

“Give me a show baby girl,” He slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck teasingly. 

She plucked his glass from his hand, setting it on the table before she gently nudged him onto the couch before she turned the music up slightly louder. She stepped between his open legs and nipped at his lower lip before she kissed him slowly, their tongues meshing and exploring each other’s mouths. 

She pulled away slowly, nipping at his lower lip before she stood straight, feeling bolder from the liquid courage. She swayed her hips, side to side, as she ran her hands up her body. She held her elbow as she sank lower, smiling. She could feel his eyes on her. 

She turned in a slow circle, before she faced him again. She ran her hands up his thighs slowly, grazing her fingers over his manhood. Fin groaned lowly as he undid the top three buttons on his shirt. He watched the way she swirled her hips. He knew that this wasn’t something that would happen often and he was appreciating the moment. 

Rita saw how he was struggling to contain himself. She slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress, watching the desire build even more in his eyes. She pulled down the sides slowly before her dress slid off her hips and onto the floor. She kicked the dress away as she stood before Fin. 

“Rita,” He breathed, drinking in her lingerie. He felt his pants get tight was he dragged his eyes down her body slowly. He drank in the way the deep red lacy bustier stood out against her pale skin with matching panties. He licked his lips as the way the black garter belt  held up her stockings. 

“Yes?” She cocked an eyebrow with a seductive smile. 

“I want you so bad,” He answered huskily. 

Rita moved stepped forward, “Show me how bad you want me,” She challenged. 

Fin stood, pulling her body flush against his as his fingers spread into her hair. He cupped her bum with his free hand, hearing her groan deliciously. He kissed her with desire. Rita knew he could wear a different shirt home as she ripped his shirt open, hearing the buttons fall against her hardwood floors. She yearn to touch his skin. 

Fin unclasped her bustier, letting it join his shirt and her dress. Rita broke from him, heaving for air as she pushed him back onto the couch. She could see his erection from the way his pants were hugging his hips. He undid the belt buckle, tossing his belt onto the other couch. 

Rita undid the button on his pants as she kissed him. She could feel his fingers teasing her. She groaned into his mouth as she felt his finger slip into her, “Fin!” She hissed as her movements stilled. 

“Yes baby?” He purred. 

She groaned as he added a second finger. She clutched his shoulders as she arched her hips to his hand, “Oh fuck...yes!” She half moaned-half groaned. Fin leaned forward, sucking a nipple between his lips. 

He could feel how turned on she was as he worked her body in the way that she loved to be. He groaned, “Fuck. You are so sexy!” He moaned as she rubbed his erection over his pants. 

Rita whimpered as his fingers left her. He raised his hips as he pushed his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. He groaned as she smirked, grinding herself along his manhood. 

“Fuck,” grabbed her hips, before he moved her panties aside, enjoying the way that she cried his name in pleasure. He heard her heels hit the floor as he pulled her back into a kiss. He groaned as their hips started to find their rhythm. 

“Oh God....Fin! Yes!” She cried out as she moved her hair out of the way. She swirled her hips around him as she groaned lowly. This was the best feeling ever. She gripped his shoulders as his thumb found her clit. 

“Oh yes...right there baby.” He hissed. He nipped, kissed, and tasted her skin as he felt her getting closer to a climax. He kept rubbing her the right way as he worked his way to her other breast as she continued to ride him. 

She knew how much he loved it when she rode him, “I...am so...close!” She panted as she she moved her body faster. She groaned as she dropped her head to his shoulder. 

She bit his shoulder slightly to muffle her moans as she rode through her climax, followed by his, not so long after. She caught her breath, before she slowly slid off him, smiling. She felt so relaxed. She stood slowly, grabbing his shirt, as he pulled up his boxers, leaving his pants and shoes on the ground. 

She lead him to the bedroom, curling her body into his, gently stroking his cheek, “Thank you for the best night in a long time,” She murmured before she kissed him slowly and deeply. 

“You know I would do anything for you babe.” He smiled, as he kissed her slowly. 


End file.
